


Levi x Eren oneshot

by petite_seok



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Dom/sub, F/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petite_seok/pseuds/petite_seok
Summary: This story takes place when Eren is in trial. One night when Levi was checking on Eren things get a little steamy.





	Levi x Eren oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, Smut, and more Smut

As Eren sat in his "bed" he clawed at of the chains hanging on his wrist and chewed on the other. "What did I do to deserve this I helped humanity by fighting the titans! Ugh I just want to kill something right now doesn't matter if it's a titan or human!" "And that's the reason you're down here." Eren had never heard this voice it was deep but showed no emotion. That's when he noticed the shadow on the floor, Eren couldn't tell if it was just the light or if the person who he was positive was a guy was just really short. "H-hello, who's there and what do you mean by "That's the reason you're down here?" As the figure came into Eren's line of sight he realized that he had just questioned humanity's strongest aka Captain Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps. "Ah! Captain Levi Sir!" Eren tried his best to do a salute but that just resulted in the cuffs cutting deeper into his wrists. Levi watched as Even tried to hold back a moan but failed completely.. "A-ah~!" "What the hell was that BRAT!?" "O-oops sorry Sir I didn't mean to." Then I clicked Levi realized that Eren seems to like pain, which just so happened to make Levi very happy that his new cadet would match him perfectly. He is a sadist, what a jolly soul, but then again it is Levi we're talking about here. "Oh so you're that kind of person?" "What if I am?" Eren questioned trying to sound tough although fear was evident in his voice."Then you'll be my bitch." Said Levi with the slightest smirk. 'W-what?! You can't just say stuff like that you know!' Eren was blushing so much he could barely believe the now forming bulge in his pants. "Getting a little excited there aren't we?" Levi teased with a raised eyebrow. "It's because of the chains!" Eren was desperately trying to defend himself now, oh why did the world hate him some much as to put him in this situation. "Would you like it if tightened them?" "W-what no! That would make it worse!" "Ha, that's the point. Oh come on Jaeger you wanted to pay humanity right well I think humanity's strongest is close enough, don't you?" "What the hell no way! You're just a creep that's looking for any sex he can get!" At this comment Eren was positive that the first hint of emotion came onto Levi's face, and to be honest it wasn't a good one.

As Eren stared into lust-filled eyes he didn't even notice as Levi reached around him, grabbed the chains and pulled him down onto the bed. "W-what the hell are you doing cut it out!!" "Ya know I don't think I want to do that, sorry Jaeger." By now Levi's smirk had spread across his face. "W-wait this is weird we're both guys!" "So what I've done this before. To one of my old 'friends'." Then Levi bit down HARD on Eren's shoulder. "Ahh Captain Levi." (Yes even though Levi is not Eren's captain yet Eren does know he's a captain for the Survey Corps.) Levi was quite surprised that the so called "titan-shiftier" would be this submissive that fast, still Levi didn't know Eren hadn't been anything but mean or rude to anyone older than him. "Oi, brat aren't you going to bleed to death if you keep doing that?" Eren just then realized that he was pulling violently on the shackles containing him. "No my titan side allows me to regenerate blood faster. But if you want me to stop I will do so." "No when you do that your voice gets louder." As soon as Levi finished his sentence his lips crashed against Eren's in an intense kiss, Eren momentarily fought for dominance but quickly lost. As the kiss continued Levi hungered for more and licked Eren's bottom lip asking for entrance, which was immediately granted. Levi decided that he wanted to try something, if a titan's nape of the neck was it's weak-spot would it be Eren's too? When Eren got to the point where he couldn't breath they broke the kiss as Levi pressed his index finger to the back of Eren's neck. "A-ah Levi!" 'What the hell was that and why did I react that way, it's supposed to hurt titans?!' Thought Eren. "Well that's interesting wouldn't you say Jaeger?" "Okay....to be....fair....even I.....didn't know.....that." Eren wheezed in between breaths. "Why the fuck are you so out of breath, brat?" "Because I've never done something like this." "You haven't even touched yourself once and you're 15 so I'm sure that you've gotten an erection before." Now Levi wasn't even sure if Eren's face and ears could get any more red, even though there was barely any light it was like his face was glowing. "W-well I have gotten one before but I just waited for it to go away on it's own." "Wasn't that painfu- wait that's right." Now it was just plain awkward but Levi refused to let his "prey" get away. "Sir can you let go of and get off of me please?" Eren sounded less scared but still scared nonetheless. "No, I want to play Eren~." "Oh my god you sound like Mikasa now, but I did succeed in stopping her still that's because she was scared to hurt me." "Whatever, just shut up and enjoy it." With that Levi tour Eren's shirt off of his body. "Hey! That was my nice shirt!" "You can borrow one of mine." "You're too short they wouldn't fit me."

*Levi's POV*

Oh man I really want to punch this kid right now! But I can't, Erwin wanted me to "get to know him a bit" and when I found out that he was masochistic it was perfect for my sadistic self. So much for him being submissive. Still I will win against him, no matter how hard it is. "Just shut up, okay?"

*Eren's POV*

'What the hell is with this pedo!? I'm 15!' "If I shut up will you stop harassing people right before they might be killed, I would like to be able to die not wondering why the hell somebody just basically raped me!" 'God seriously if he's humanity's strongest I'm surprised that we aren't all dead.'

*3rd person P.O.V*

Levi then started to lick down Eren's now exposed chest leaving small red spots here and there. "EEP!" squeaked Eren. "Did you just squeak?" questioned Levi. "N-no that was the bed!" Levi then reached a hand around to the nape of Eren's neck and pushed down, hard. "Ahh! Would you stop it with the neck thing already!?""Nope. Sorry Jaeger." replied Levi coolly. "Whatever, you're a creep! So cut it out!" "No." whispered Levi as he pulled off Eren's pants and boxers in one swift move as while as biting his neck claiming Eren as his. Levi's hand reached down to Eren's butt going right over his arousal and to his hole. When Eren felt Levi's finger touch his hole he tried to squirm away but Levi grabbed his hips and slapped his side as well as letting out a commanding "Don't move". Eren had given up entirely on trying to get away and just enjoyed the strangely pleasing pain coming from his still chained wrists and his butt that had now been entered by one of the older's fingers. Levi watched as Eren stopped moving and a look of pain mixed with pleasure made it's way onto his face, smiling freakishly at the boy under him. Levi now had three fingers inside of the boy and was stretching him, when he felt that it was enough he removed his fingers and replaced them with his member and watched as Eren whaled in pain yet felt pleasure at the same time. Levi took no time in waiting for Eren to adjust as started to pound in and out of him at a fast pace. Eren now so far gone in the overwhelming experience was just making unrecognizable noises. As Levi suddenly burst inside of Eren, Eren also came but passed out shortly after. Even though he knew that he should leave Levi cleaned Eren off and fell asleep next to him.


End file.
